


Non Acceptance

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to comfort Felix after Pan's death is no small fete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Acceptance

“Felix,” you whispered quietly. The pair of you were sitting in Granny’s Diner and had, moments earlier, reserved yourselves to silence across two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

But you hadn’t forced him here to sit in silence for an hour.

“What?” he snapped, not even looking up from his untouched drink.

Heaving a heavy sigh, you started, “Look, I know you miss Neverland- I do, too- but you need to get over Peter.”

Felix scoffed, hunching his shoulders a little so that his cloaked hood shadowed almost all of his face.

“For fuck’s sake,” you swore, reaching across the table and pulling the hood down to reveal the handsome face of the lost boy. “Felix, pay attention to me. Peter was a colossal asshat who kidnapped children and took them a thousand miles away from their families because he wouldn’t admit how lonely he felt without them.”

The lost boy glared at you. “You don’t know anything,” he snarled. “He took us from bad homes and gave us a family.”

“No, he didn’t!” you shouted, ignoring the looks you received from nearby tables. “Felix, just listen to me. Peter was not a good person. I know you looked up to him and everything, but you need to move on. Please?”

He looked up at you and searched your eyes for a moment, as if looking for any hint of malice.

Then, after a long minute, he mumbled. “Fine.”

It was a step.


End file.
